Colorblind
by FadedSparks
Summary: Post 3x03. When the wrong doppelganger is kidnapped by Elijah, Annmarie Gilbert is taken into a world where she discovers things she never knew existed and an ever-growing bond she knows she shouldn't be feeling. ElijahxOCxKlaus.
1. Chapter One: Disconnected

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! All rights remain with their respectful owners! The only element I own is Annmarie Gilbert.**

**Summary: When the wrong doppelganger is kidnapped by Elijah, Annmarie Gilbert is taken into a world where she discovers things she never knew existed and an ever-growing bond she knows she shouldn't be feeling. **

**This story is post 3x03. ElijahxOCxKlaus.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Colorblind<span>  
><em>Chapter One - Disconnected<em>

* * *

><p>Annmarie Gilbert was one of a kind and she'd never known it before. She was a doppelganger and the third in existence. At first, the revelation made her feel somewhat special. She was the key to something big, and finally Annmarie felt like her life had meaning. However, the feeling didn't last. Not when she was faced with the truth behind her being, anyway.<p>

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Annmarie sighed contently. Reflecting back at her was the eighteen-year-old she'd recently become. The 5' 6" Bulgarian beauty wore an old Rolling Stones band shirt with simple dark blue denim shorts underneath. Annmarie was definitely a plain Jane to most girls her age. Her face presented little make-up and her long brown hair was tied back in a simple pony tail. However, she found no reason to dress herself up. Elijah hadn't returned since he'd brought Elena to the house almost two months ago.

_"Elena is downstairs," Elijah spoke as he walked into the bedroom he'd provided Annmarie with._

_Annmarie immediately shot up from the picture she was drawing, her eyes full of surprise to see Elijah was finally back from what he usually described as 'business'. "W-what?" Annmarie asked. Her tone voiced her confusion._

_"Elena is downstairs," Elijah repeated. His voice remained sincere as usual._

_"That's not what I meant," Annmarie replied, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Elijah was back and with the twin sister she'd never met before. "Where have you been? You were gone longer than usual."_

_"I was taking care of business." Annmarie frowned at his choice of words. Elijah noticed her expression become curious, but chose to let the moment pass. "Certain things didn't plan the way I'd expected them to."_

_"What do you mean?" Annmarie grew all the more inquisitive._

_"That's not the case," Elijah answered her. He didn't feel the need to explain how he'd been stabbed with a white oat ash dagger by her twin sister. It'd only cause more questions to erupt from Annmarie's mouth._

_"Then what is?"_

_"I discovered that your theory was correct." Annmarie grew more puzzled. "Elena doesn't know you exist, as you thought."_

_Annmarie nodded as she finally understood him. In some way's, she felt hurt that their birth parents had never bothered to tell Elena of her existence. Then again, Annmarie wasn't aware if Elena had been in contact with John and Isobel as she had herself. She was still in the dark._

_Elijah grew concerned with Annmarie's silence and took a seat beside her on the bed. He didn't say a word but simply took her hand in his._

_"How did you find out?" She finally broke the silence._

_"I didn't. I presumed she didn't know of you when she didn't speak of you."_

_Annmarie took a deep breath before speaking. "Why did you bring her here?" She asked softly._

_"She needs my help as I need hers. She has questions and I have the answer's she's looking for."_

_"About the curse you told me of?"_

_"Yes, but also about Klaus. Elena must be kept safe as must you." Elijah looked directly at her. There was a hint of protection in his gaze. Elijah always reassured Annmarie that she was safe with him, though she didn't need the reassurance. She already knew._

_Annmarie suddenly looked down. "I can't come downstairs with you. I'm not ready. I need to meet her at the right time, and now doesn't feel right."_

_Elijah placed a hand underneath her chin, gently lifting her eyes at him. "It's okay," he whispered, assurance laced in those two words. "The less people know of you, the less danger you'll be in."_

_The right side of her lips curled upwards as she met his gaze. His words of comfort were always enough to make her smile._

_"You'll know when you're ready to meet her, Annie," Elijah concluded, his other hand gently squeezing hers before he released. Slowly he stood up, looking down at Annmarie. "Now I must attend to this guest."_

_Just as Elijah was leaving the room, Annmarie quickly spoke. "You won't tell her of me, will you?" Her eyes practically begged for him not to._

_"Of course not, never without your consent." Elijah smiled softly at the girl before finally leaving the room._

* * *

><p><em>Annmarie watched from her window as Elijah and Elena took a stroll through the large back garden. She remained hidden behind the large red drapes, just in case her twin sister was to catch a peek by a casual gaze at the house. As her eyes narrowed, Annmarie grew more curious by the second as to what the pair was talking about, although Elijah had already told Annmarie what he was telling Elena before. It was clear Annmarie had an ulterior motive to her thoughts. Envy came easy to her. She'd scrutinize a situation with much thought though the real reason was standing right before her. The knowledge Elijah was sharing with Elena was needed with what the future currently held. Annmarie had nothing to be envious of.<em>

_Hours passed. Annmarie wasn't even made aware that Elena had left and come back again. She had been far too caught up in her drawing. However, as curiosity filled her senses much stronger than before, Annmarie slowly got up from her bed and crept her way out of the room. She tip-toed across the landing and stopped by the top of the staircase, eavesdropping on their conversation from downstairs._

_"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Her twin sister had asked, a glimpse of hope clear in her voice._

_Elijah's eyes remained glued to the floor. He almost looked full of sorrow as the memories had overcome him. "Yes Elena." He paused, his eyes shooting up to look back at her. "I did." Elijah walked to the side, leaving a surprised yet hopeful Elena lingering in the doorway. He grabbed Elena's coat, walking back over to her. "Unfortunately, Katerinatook matters into her own hands first." Again, he paused, handing her the coat. "I believe you already know how that played out."_

_Her eyes locked with Elijah as she felt sympathy for him. "You cared about her, didn't you?" Elena stated._

_"It's a common mistake, I'm told." Another pause took over Elijah. His eyes showed sincerity. "It's one I won't make again." Elijah walked past Elena, leaving her bewildered by his last words._

_Annmarie knew of Katherine. She knew he'd cared for her those centuries ago. However, those last words of his struck through her like a knife being stabbed through her heart. Did this mean Elijah thought he had made a mistake with her this whole time? That the bond they'd grown to share was nothing out of the ordinary for him? Annmarie was in two minds of what to think. Quickly and most certainly quietly, she'd crept back to her room before Elijah or Elena had spotted her._

Naturally, Annmarie fled out of her flashback. That had been the final time she'd seen Elijah, and it hadn't been the best way of departure. His words still echoed in her mind, causing her chest to ache ever time she repeated them in her head.

All this time, Annmarie couldn't understand where Elijah had gotten to. The first few days that had past without him around were normal; it had been 'business'. Annmarie had grown accustomed to that. He'd always come back to the house, informing her of his latest discoveries of Klaus' whereabouts. However, when days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, it caused a stir in Annmarie's daily routine. To say she was worried would be an understatement.

She took a last glance in the mirror before she finally stood, grabbing her shoulder bag that had been tangled on the bedpost. She threw in over her head, letting it relax upon her shoulder. She then seized the duffle bag of clothing she'd packed and headed out the house. Annmarie ultimately decided that it was time to take action. She needed to find him; otherwise it'd be the death of her.

* * *

><p>The drive to Mystic Falls had felt like an eternity though she'd finally made it to her destination. Elena's house. Annmarie put her car into park mode. She had a red Convertible Pontiac G6, which she'd been saving up her entire teenage years for. It wasn't in the best condition, but it got her around. Silently, she sat there staring up at the house. <em>Was this really a good idea?<em> Annmarie knew she had to. Elena was the last to be seen with Elijah, and she needed to find him.

Annmarie opened the car door, slamming it shut. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before finally gaining the courage to walk up to the front door. She raised her hand to knock, but heard a loud _'Ah! What are you doing? Get out!'_ coming from the window above. Annmarie looked up, idly before actually knocking on the door.

It took a few minutes of waiting before someone finally answered. She found herself face to face with a man. Annmarie scanned him, guessing he was in his early twenties. Tall, dark and handsome would be an understatement in the looks department. His deep blue eyes penetrated her chocolate orbs as she was about to speak.

"What do you want, Katherine?" He'd asked before Annmarie had gotten the chance to utter a word.

"Katherine? No, my name is Annmarie," She replied. Visitors Elijah often had at his house mistook Annmarie for Katherine, though she never really understood how. Through Elijah's own words, Katherine seemed far more glamorous than she was. "I'm looking for Elena."

His eyebrows rose, confused by her statement. He soon focused on her scent, realizing it wasn't the same scent he'd known since 1864. This girl stood before him was human. "Elena," The man called out. "I think you should come down here."

"I'll be down in a second, Damon," Another voice called. It echoed Annmarie's voice exactly.

"Damon," Annmarie mumbled to herself. She'd heard of him from Elijah.

Moments later, Elena descended down the stairs. She wore a pretty button-up red top with a light blue denim skirt. Her long, straight hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Unlike Annmarie, she seemingly put effort in her appearance.

As her view came upon Annmarie, she stood on the last few steps, crossing her arms. "What do you want, Katherine?" Elena repeated Damon's exact words.

"Guess again," Damon interrupted, in his usual mocking tone.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked. She sounded tired, but it had only just turned 6.30am.

"She claims to be called," Damon paused, waving his hand at Annmarie and signalling for her to cut in.

"Annmarie! I'm _called _Annmarie," She added in annoyance. _Was there really any point in that? He could have just said her name. It wasn't that tricky to remember. __  
><em>

Damon's egotistic smirk rose upon sensing Annmarie's aggravation towards him already.

"But please, call me Annie," Annmarie spoke softly again, more towards Elena though._  
><em>

"Wait, what?" Elena uttered, suddenly seeming more aware of the scene.

"And she's human," Damon mouthed at Elena.

"But how?" Elena asked, her vision shooting back in the direction of Annmarie.

"Look, it's been a long day yet it's still early. Can I please just come in and I'll explain everything?" Annmarie didn't mean to sound so temperamental. She'd known she'd had a twin for a relatively long time, so she'd had plenty of time to register the thought. Elena, on the other hand, was obviously still letting it sink in.

Elena descended the remainder of the stairs and walked over to the front door, replacing Damon's position. "Please do," Elena spoke softly, offering her opposite a warm smile as she granted Annmarie entry into her home.

* * *

><p>With a cup of coffee in hand, Annmarie felt a lot better having a hot drink after having gotten no sleep what-so-ever the night before. Currently, Annmarie sat in a chair while Damon and Elena sat to her right on the couch.<p>

"So, what you're saying is while I've been in Mystic Falls, you've been in New Orleans?" Elena's voice was one of surprise. She'd never have guessed she had a twin sister all this time.

Annmarie nodded, taking loud slurps from her coffee.

"What are your family like?" Elena asked. She had so many questions after such a remarkable discovery.

However, Annmarie froze, slowing lowering the coffee cup from her mouth and placing it on the table in front of her. Family was a sore subject for her. She'd never settled down in one place before. "I wouldn't know," She answered her sister honestly.

"You don't have family?" Elena was stunned. Despite the loss she'd been through, she still had Jeremy and she couldn't imagine life without him.

Annmarie shook her head. "In fact, I've lost count of the number of foster homes I've been in," She stifled a laugh, trying to make the subject less uncomfortable.

Elena smiled at Annmarie; one that could light an entire room. Although they'd only known each other for about fifteen minutes, they were already connecting. Elena sensed Annmarie was uncomfortable with the subject of family, though now Annmarie was here Elena wasn't about to let her escape. Family didn't do that. "You're welcome to stay with us," Elena offered, kindness lacing her words.

"Thanks for the offer, Elena, but I do have my own place back in New Orleans." Annmarie had basically raised herself. As soon as she'd turned seventeen, she'd gotten herself a small studio apartment. The rent was affordable for her.

"You must have come far if you're from Crescent City," Damon interrupted. His tone suggested he didn't trust Annmarie.

"Actually, not too far."

Elena and Damon both looked puzzled.

"That is actually why I came here. I need your help."

The quizzical look on the other's faces deepened.

"Need _our_ help?" Damon questioned. His tone had changed from distrustful to downright sarcastic. Annmarie didn't respect it.

Elena threw a look in Damon's direction, as if to say_ shut up!_ before turning her attention back on her twin sister. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Elijah." Annmarie didn't bother to beat around the bush, she simply spat it out.

"Elijah?" Damon interrupted before Elena had chance to voice an answer.

"Wait, how do you know Elijah?" Elena asked, ignoring Damon and his rudeness.

"It's a long story," Annmarie sighed.

"Well make it short because we don't have all day," Damon remarked, snidely.

"Shut up, Damon," Elena demanded. Damon simply shook his head in amusement. "Go on," Elena smiled at her sister.

"I was kidnapped by these people who took me to Elijah. They thought I was you, Elena," Annmarie explained as shortly as possible, for Damon's sake.

"So you know about the curse and what went down?" Damon intervened.

"What went down?" Annmarie asked.

"So you don't know about the curse and what went down?" Damon repeated in the most taunting of mannerisms.

"I know about the goddamn curse!" Annmarie exclaimed. Damon was really starting to get on her nerves, and she'd only known him for a short while! "But what went down?" She was on the edge of her seat. Her curiosity needed feeding immediately.

"Alright, alright," Damon said, though that signature smirk hadn't left his face. "The curse is broken. Klaus is a hybrid. That's where you'll find Elijah."

"The curse was broken?" Annmarie questioned. She could have sworn she felt her blood suddenly run cold.

"Well done," Damon replied, purely sarcastically.

"Wait, wait. Backtrack," Elena intermitted, wrapping her head around everything that had just come out. How did Annmarie know of Klaus and the curse? And why was she looking for Elijah? A million questions surrounded Elena's mind that she didn't know which to ask first.

"Sorry Elena," Annmarie spoke softly to her, seeing that she was extremely confused. "Listen, I'm just looking for Elijah. I saw you at his house a few months ago, and that's the last I've seen of him."

"If I wasn't mistaken, you almost seem worried about him," Damon teased. Annmarie shot a glare in his direction.

"Damon, shut up!" Elena repeated. Although so many questions were still left unanswered, there was little time left. They were supposed to be on the road to Chicago by now.

A sheer silence fell over the room. All three were about to say something, but Annmarie managed to speak first. "So wherever Klaus is, that's where I'll find Elijah?"

"Yes," Damon answered her.

"But we're not entirely sure," Elena added in. Damon rolled his eyes, but Elena ignored him. "The last time Elijah was seen was when he escaped with Klaus after the sacrifice," she explained.

Annmarie's expression twisted. She was confused._ Surely Elijah hadn't betrayed her? Not after everything he'd said about protecting her and Elena._ "I just don't understand. Why didn't he kill Klaus? He gave me his word." Annmarie didn't know what else to say. She was speechless by his betrayal.

"It's what I kept saying all along, no original is to be trusted," Damon answered her sneeringly.

"Damon!" Elena warned him. Her expression softened as she watched Annmarie. You could tell she'd been betrayed, but in a way more than the others had. Elena didn't understand in what way, but she wouldn't question her at that specific moment. "Bonnie said that Klaus had promised to reunite Elijah with his family," Elena added, hoping in someway that it would make the situation better. However, Annmarie's face never shifted.

Abruptly, Annmarie stood up, her posture uneasy. "I need to find Klaus. Wherever he is, that's where I'll find Elijah." Despite the betrayal, she still needed to find him. Questions had turned to demands. She became eager for an explanation. Not from Elena, but from Elijah himself.

"You can't go on your own, it's too dangerous. Come with us," Elena offered, her voice gentle as she rose to her feet also.

"With you? Where are you going?" Annmarie asked, puzzled.

"We're going on a little road trip to Chicago," Damon smirked as he stood up after Elena.

"Chicago?"

"Yep. That's where you'll find wolf boy and lover boy," Damon added.

_Did he really just compare Klaus and Elijah to those?_ "Right." Annmarie frowned at Damon, ignoring his 'lover boy' comment and turning to the more sensible person. "But why are you going?" She asked Elena.

"Klaus has got Stefan," Elena answered. Her eyes sparked with sadness though her tone showed determination.

"Like a dog on a leash," Damon commented, inappropriately from Annmarie's point of view.

Elena, as usual, ignored Damon and simply said; "We're going to get him back."

Damon rolled his eyes. He'd never say it out loud, but he was tired of Elena pining over Stefan all the time, even when the younger Salvatore wasn't around. Jealousy. "Let's just get this show on the road," Damon said, walking past the two and heading out to his car.

Annmarie watched him stride off through the front window.

"So, are you coming?" Elena asked her, hopefully.

"What have I got to loose?" Annmarie smiled briefly, the two sharing a hug before they followed Damon out to his car. Once the trunk was packed, Damon started the engine and Chicago was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that's the first chapter of my first Vampire Diaries story ever. I'm so proud! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope it's not too confusing. If you didn't notice, it currently follows 3x03, though her flashback follows 2x19. Please review! Please, please, please! Thanks so much, the support will be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter Two: Fragile

****Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! All rights remain with their respectful owners! The only element I own is Annmarie Gilbert.****

* * *

><p><span>Colorblind<span>  
><em>Chapter Two - Fragile<em>

* * *

><p>Damon's classic 1969 Chevrolet Camaro sped fast down the highway. Elena was clinging tightly onto her necklace, something she'd been doing a lot lately. It was the only keepsake she had that truly caused her thoughts of Stefan to come rushing back to her.<p>

"Let's hope we find him, because it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace," Damon commented, his focus on the road ahead.

"It's an antique, Damon." Elena paused, raising her eyebrows in preparation for her next remark. "Like You." Although she managed to fight back a smirk, that didn't stop a full-blown grin from appearing on Damon.

It'd been five hours straight so far on the road to Chicago. Annmarie currently remained silent in the back seat of the car. All she'd been listening to ninety percent of the time was Damon and Elena's banter. It was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Alright, you two," Annmarie cut in as quickly as she could. _Enough was enough._ "Anyway, what necklace?" She asked, lingering between the two front seats.

"This necklace," Elena replied, presenting it to her twin sister. "Stefan gave it to me when we first met." The memory caught in Elena's mind like a fly caught in a spider web. It caused a shy smile to appear on her lips.

Annmarie admired the necklace from the angle in which she sat. It was silver, with a tiny red jewel on its left side. It was a vintage necklace though it wasn't quite her taste in jewellery. "What's inside it?" she asked. It appeared to be a locket and as usual, Annmarie's curiosity arose.

Elena hesitated with an answer. She wasn't aware if Annmarie knew of vervain and the impact it had on vampires.

Damon casually glanced over at Elena's hesitant expression, rolling his eyes. "Its vervain," he interrupted.

"Why would a necklace have vervain in it?" Annmarie asked. She knew exactly what vervain was though. Elijah definitely hadn't left Annmarie with unanswered questions on this supernatural stuff.

"To vend off vampires of course," Damon added sardonically. "But mostly compulsion."

"I know what vervain does, Damon," Annmarie replied, her tone equally as sardonic. Damon looked through the rear-view mirror at her, offering her a lopsided smirk.

Elena frowned at Damon, turning her attention back to Annmarie. "Stefan first put the vervain in the necklace to stop _certain_ vampires compelling me," She commented, her gaze falling upon Damon purposely.

"What?" Damon spoke innocently, feeling eyes from both girls' burn holes in his head. "I knew you couldn't resist me," he added, smirking at Elena. She simply shook her head, turning back to the window to disguise her smile.

The car fell silent for a couple of seconds until Damon leaned into the back of the car, causing Annmarie to flinch. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite you," Damon smirked, grabbing a small brown, tattered book and pulling it back to the front. Annmarie watched his actions with curious eyes. "Read this," he spoke, his voice scornfully mocking as he handed it to Elena. "Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago."

Elena took the book from Damon's grasp, opening it midway. "It's Stefan's diary," She abruptly paused, closing the book. "I'm not gonna invade his private thoughts."

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see," Damon replied, turning to look at her with such mockery in his expression.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it." Elena handed the book back to Damon.

Annmarie watched the two in bewilderment. _Darkest periods?_ This was something Elijah hadn't told her of.

"Here's one." Damon took the book back and opened it to a random page, resting it upon the steering wheel. "March twelfth, nineteen twenty-two. I've blacked out days. I wake up with stranger's blood in places I don't recognise, with women I don't remember."

Elena's expression shadowed concern. She obviously thought it was a bad idea reading Stefan's diary out loud, though Annmarie felt quite the opposite. _Best be prepared._

"Oh, I'm shocked!" Damon exclaimed sarcastically, exchanging glances between the twins. "Stefan's not a virgin," He added for dramatic effect.

Elena suddenly looked annoyed, snatching the book from Damon. "Eye's on the road, Grandma," She hissed, placing the book in her lap. Annmarie pursed her lips together to contain her laughter.

"Fine, back to my game," Damon continued, though Elena had already begun reading the entry from Stefan's journal. Annmarie spaced out as she thought about this Stefan character she hadn't yet met, and of what horrific things he'd obviously done back in the twenties. Damon was left speaking to himself.

* * *

><p>With Damon's car parked out front, he led the two doppelgangers into an abandoned apartment block. Annmarie's curious eyes inspected the place as they walked down a dark, dingy hall. Little light from the only window hit the dark wooded walls, leaving the place overcast in shadow.<p>

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago, and he chose _this_?" Elena's voice was wrapped with surprise. Obviously she'd examined the place the same way in which Annmarie had.

"There used to be an all-girl's high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird," Damon remarked. Annmarie rolled her eyes, automatically catching on to what he was trying to say.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work," Elena told him persistently. Damon placed his index finger to his lips, hushing her to be quiet. The look Elena shot in his direction proved she was irritated.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching. Annmarie jumped at the sound, realizing it was Damon pulling the handle off a door. The door swung open as Damon guided them inside, Elena then Annmarie following.

"Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." Damon spoke as if he were the tour guide of some horror hotel. The way he kept referring to Stefan gave Annmarie the creeps.

Elena and Annmarie looked around the apartment in an identical manner. It felt like they'd time-travelled back to the twenties. The décor was plain and outdated. A simple double bed took up most of its space whilst an old-styled kitchen presented itself at the far side of the room.

"Wow. Comfy," Annmarie commented sarcastically, causing Damon to smirk in her direction.

"He obviously hasn't been here," Elena added in.

"Tours not over yet," Damon said, walking into the aged kitchen and towards a shelf which held various cookery objects. The two girls watched him carefully, baffled by his actions until the shelf swung open, revealing an inner cupboard.

Annmarie, being the curious individual she was, walked ahead of Elena to take a peep inside. "What's this?" She asked. Damon flicked on a light bulb which hung from the ceiling of the cramped room, allowing its contents to be exposed.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster," Elena commented sarcastically among seeing arrays of different alcohol bottles over two shelves.

Damon signalled for the girls to walk inside. "Look harder."

Due to the restricted space, Annmarie backed away and allowed Elena to go on ahead. Tight spaces made her claustrophobic. "It's a list of names," Elena said as she scanned the list with her eyes. Suddenly in that one moment, it all became clear to her. "Are these all of his victims?" Her tone was laced with angst.

"Still handling it?" Damon asked rhetorically. His eyes met with Annmarie's as he walked back out into the apartment. Her gaze was screaming_ 'give her a break_'. Damon merely shook his head, knowing yet ignoring the look she'd given him.

"She needs to know these things," Damon mouthed at Annmarie.

Elena continued to study the list before taking a deep breath. It then became clear that the real Stefan was beginning to sink into her fragile mind. "What were you doing in the nineteen twenties? Paving the way for women's liberation?" She asked. She was converting her sudden anxiety into anger, and Damon was her target.

Damon frowned, his eyebrows creasing deeply into his forehead. "I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche." Elena crossed her arms. She looked fed up. "But I could still avoid him and indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own." Damon finished his words with a smug look.

Annmarie stood in-between the two, feeling incredibly awkward as Elena and Damon exchanged a glare. Damon suddenly turned on his feet and strode in the direction of the door.

"Someone's off on a mission," Annmarie stated, mirroring the smug look Damon had had only a few moments ago. He stopped and scowled at her.

"Where are you going? Elena asked quickly.

"His old stomping ground," He replied, turning back and continuing his beeline to the door.

"I'm coming with you." Elena began a slow pace towards him, though she stopped at Damon's next words.

"No. You both stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him."

The two girls looked at each other; both expressions had_ 'Damon's crazy'_ written all over it. "I don't think it's a good idea, Damon," Annmarie intercepted, though she was too late. Damon had already disappeared.

* * *

><p>It'd been hours since Damon had left the two doppelgangers in the apartment alone. The room had grown dark. With no electricity in the rundown apartment block, the only light supplying the room was the streetlamps from outside. Elena sat on the bed as she read page to page of Stefan's diary.<p>

Annmarie paced slowly back and forth as she awaited Damon's return. She was budding impatience. "What's taking him so long?" She sighed forcefully.

Elena looked up from her page in the book. She had to admit she too was growing tired of waiting.

"Do you think he's dead? Maybe we should just go home," Annmarie suggested sarcastically.

Elena sighed, shutting the journal. "So, you said you were kidnapped, but they thought it was me?" She asked, deciding to continue their conversation from earlier that day. If Damon was going to take this long, they may as well make the most of it.

"Yes, by some man and woman. Rose and someone," Annmarie replied, not really bothered about remembering the details. "They used me as some kind of peace offering for Elijah." The doppelganger frowned deeply at how they'd used her for such purposes. "Anyway, they kept calling me Elena. When Elijah turned up and discovered there were two doppelgangers, he was more than intrigued."

Elena's face was in deep thought. She wondered what would have happened if they had in fact captured her and not Annmarie. "Do you think he's told Klaus about us?"

Annmarie shrugged. It was a good question. "If he's with Klaus now, then probably yes. I mean he's already betrayed us once, it's more than likely he's done it again." She'd voiced her last sentence with ice around her heart.

Noticing the coldness in Annmarie's voice, Elena thought it'd be a good time to change the subject. Despite her curiosity towards Elijah and Annmarie, now wasn't a good time to ask about it.

"So, do you live with Damon?" Annmarie asked out of the blue.

Elena felt relieved that Annmarie had been the one to change the subject. "Yes and no," She replied. Annmarie looked at her with bemused eyes. "Damon's place is my safe house, where no other vampire can enter. I live with my brother, _our_ brother, Jeremy."

Annmarie smiled softly. She looked forward to meeting Jeremy. "And Jenna?" She asked. John had told Annmarie all about Elena's family; how her parents had been in a car accident when Elena was sixteen and how Jenna had been their guardian since.

Elena's face dropped at the mention of Jenna. Pictures flashed through her mind from the night of the sacrifice. The fire, the chanting, the hybrid… it'd all been too much for her at the time. However, Elena was a strong being. She knew how to keep up a brave front. "Jenna passed away," She confessed with the utmost gentle voice.

"Oh." After that one word, Annmarie was speechless. _Elena had lost both parents and her guardian?_ She was completely taken back by the confession. "I – I'm so sorry."

Elena offered Annmarie a kind smile. "It's okay," She assured her._ I'm strong. I can talk about this_ Elena kept repeating in her head. Annmarie deserved to know what happened that night. "It was the sacrifice."

"The sacrifice?" Annmarie questioned. She was awfully confused. John had never mentioned Jenna was a werewolf, witch or vampire, which Elijah had revealed were equally needed for the curse to be broken. "I don't understand."

"Klaus turned her into a vampire. She was used in the ritual." Elena's voice became smaller as she spoke.

"It's okay, Elena. You don't have to speak about this if you don't want to."

"No, I need to," Elena replied, raising her voice in confidence. Annmarie nodded lightly, allowing Elena to carry on. "Klaus had captured my friends Tyler and Caroline. He was going to use them as the werewolf and vampire required."_ Elena's friends were also supernatural beings? Elena's life really was a freak show compared to Annmarie's._ "Damon saved them. But once Klaus had found out, he got his revenge by taking Jenna."

Annmarie was truly gob smacked. "We need to get back at this vengeful hybrid," Annmarie glowered through her words.

Elena shook her head in panic. "No, Annie! He thinks I'm dead, and he can't know you exist!" She exclaimed. Elena didn't want to loose Annmarie too. She'd only just come into her life.

"He thinks you're what?" Annmarie asked. However, before Elena had chance to explain herself, both girl's became mute and frozen in their positions as voices were heard from the hall outside.

Elena's expression turned sour as she recognised the voices. "Hide!" She mouthed to Annmarie. Shooting up from the bed, Elena swiftly moved to the hidden cupboard Damon had introduced to them earlier that day. She opened it with the quietest of movements. "In here!"

Annmarie became as still as a statue, overcome by claustrophobia. There was no way the two of them would fit in the cramped space of that cupboard.

"Annie!" Elena mouthed in fear.

As the voices grew nearer, Annmarie's eyes scanned the room for another hiding place. She settled on hiding underneath the bed, getting beneath as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, the front door flung open. Annmarie's breathing picked up as she heard footsteps enter the room. She quickly covered her mouth in attempt at hiding her heavy breaths.

"Do you feel that?" A low yet strangely soothing voice spoke. It sent a shiver down Annmarie's spine. "Is anybody here?" Klaus asked, turning around to look at Stefan. There was an edge to his tone that suggested he was sending a subtle warning to Stefan and anyone who could be in the room.

Stefan could feel it too. He could feel Elena's presence, but he wasn't going to tell Klaus that. "It's been vacant for decades," Stefan replied, eyeing the old apartment. "People must break in all the time."

Back in the cupboard, Elena became frozen with fear. Wherever Klaus went, an essence of brutality followed. The eerie tremble she got from it caused her to agonize over her sister's wellbeing.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked, almost immediately in efforts to distract Klaus.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood. I never could figure out why you wanted his name." Klaus stopped in his tracks, gazing down upon the bed. The sheets were creased, causing a slight jolt to suppress through him. Luckily, he dismissed the thoughts. "And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."

Stefan racked his brain for what Klaus meant by 'special little ritual'. "To write it down," Stefan muttered in realization.

"And relive the kill_ over and over_ again," Klaus interrupted. A sadistic yet charming expression became his features as he turned towards the shelf. Within a fraction of a second, Klaus had opened it up, revealing the hidden cupboard once more. "You believe me now?"

Stefan stepped slowly towards the cupboard. He ambled inside to discover the list Klaus spoke of, only to become shocked when he came face to face with a petrified Elena. Both their hearts skipped a beat as they starred at each other. It'd been the first time Elena had seen him in what felt like an eternity and all she wanted to do was hold him. However, she knew this was out of the question.

Annmarie's heart rate suddenly increased as she looked up, her gaze falling upon the feet that sauntered back into the main part of the room.

"There it is again," Klaus spoke, breaking the tense atmosphere.

Stefan suddenly felt alarmed. "What do you mean?" He asked. He was excellent at disguising his concern for Elena.

Klaus could hear Annmarie's escalating heartbeat like a stampede of elephants. There truly was no escaping a hybrid's super senses. "There's someone here. I can feel it." Klaus edged back over to the bed, her heartbeat becoming more apparent to him. "Hide and seeks over, love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Second chapter's up! I was going to write more, but decided to leave it on a cliff-hanger (: Maybe if ya'll **review**, I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow. Oh and that reminds me, thanks to the few that have reviewed so far and also the people who have favourited/alerted this story. I'm ever so thankful!


	3. Chapter Three: Resistance

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! All rights remain with their respectful owners! The only element I own is Annmarie Gilbert.**

* * *

><p><span>Colorblind<span>  
><em>Chapter Three - Resistance<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I changed Amelia's name to Annmarie/Annie. Sorry for the inconvenience, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Annmarie reached out her other hand and enclosed it over her mouth. With both hands sealing her breathing, she was starting to become light-headed.<p>

"Hide and seeks over, love." Klaus' voice was low and hoarse as he inspected the bed once again. Promptly, he turned back so he was facing Stefan. Klaus didn't look thrilled. "I'll ask again. Is anybody here?" He asked. There was an edge to his character that was so calm, yet it emphasised the violence he'd cause if Stefan was lying to him.

Stefan shook his head. "Not that I'm aware." He spoke with fake sincerity, but it was enough to fool anyone.

Klaus glowered at him. Perhaps Stefan didn't know anyone was here but as his eyes wavered towards the surface of the bed, he knew exactly where she was now. He had her cornered. There was no where to run and no where else to hide.

_This was it _Annmarie thought, pessimistically. _She was going to die in a crappy apartment by some arrogant hybrid. _

"We'll just have to see about that," Klaus warned Stefan. In one brisk move, Klaus was on the floor and lying opposite the doppelganger, his deceitful blue eyes parallel to her horrified chocolate orbs. "Well, well, well," He begun, grabbing Annmarie roughly by the arm and pulling her out from underneath the bed. "What have we here?" His tone was inhumane and the eye contact he held with Annmarie caused her stomach to churn.

Annmarie snapped her eyes shut as Klaus threw her forcefully onto the bed. _Anything to escape those dark eyes. _

Slowly and staggeringly, Klaus turned back to Stefan with a murderous expression. "Now are you aware?" Half a second later, Klaus had Stefan by the neck, squeezing the life out of him. "Why is _she _still alive?" He demanded an answer.

"I – don't – know," Stefan answered, struggling to get each word out.

"Don't lie to me, Stefan!" Klaus howled, enough for his words to be heard ten miles away.

Annmarie watched the scene unfold with horror-struck eyes; Klaus' current nature hit her like a bullet to the brain. She was conquered by dread that she _had _to do something. "I'm not Elena!" She screamed in panic.

Elena remained in the cupboard with her back flat against the wall, reclined into its cold bricks as she fought the tears that needed to break away from her tear ducts. She couldn't expose herself, not without risking Stefan's life.

The second Annmarie had finished screaming; Klaus had released Stefan and was at her side. Annmarie became frozen at just how fast this hybrid was.

"Can you repeat what you just said for me, sweet pea?" He asked her calmly.

Annmarie couldn't understand how he'd switched from being highly infuriated to becoming soothingly calm in such a short time span. His persona sent a deadly chill down her spine. "I said I'm not Elena!" Annmarie repeated, raising her voice a little more than she'd intended to.

"Alright, love. No need to raise that pretty little voice of yours." Klaus stood up from the bed, walking over to help Stefan up. "I apologize for my misjudgement," He told him, patting him on the shoulder.

Stefan nodded, though his gaze focused on Annmarie. _If she wasn't Elena, and she certainly wasn't Katherine, who was she? _He thought. "Who are you?" Stefan enquired. Although he wasn't 100% on Klaus' side at this point, he was still curious with who this girl was and what she was doing here.

"That's a good question," Klaus intercepted, his pale blue eyes sharply back on her. "Care to answer?"

Being as stubborn as Annmarie could be, she resisted an answer and remained silent.

"Answer the question, love," Klaus demanded, pacing towards her with ease. He stopped in front of her, towering over her with an intimidating stance.

Annmarie looked up at Klaus, his defiant eyes forewarning her. "Annmarie. My name's Annmarie," She admitted, though her tone suggested she hadn't yet given up her stubborn front.

"Good girl," Klaus smirked at her. His smirk was completely different to Damon's; it didn't emit arrogance. It emitted heartlessness. "Continue."

"I – I'm Elena's twin sister," Annmarie answered him wilfully.

Klaus turned back to Stefan. "Another doppelganger. Interesting," He commented, automatically presuming Annmarie was something to do with why he couldn't yet make hybrids.

Stefan dodged the look Klaus gave him and jumped back into his interrogation. "Why are you here?" He asked.

_Now that was a question Annie was more than willing to answer. _"I'm looking for Elijah." She finally found an inner strength to stand up. "And I'm more than sure that _you_ know where I can find him," Annmarie added, her gaze shooting over at Klaus.

Klaus smirked. There was no escaping this girl's determination. "I know where you can find Elijah."

_There it was again, that irresistible… I mean unfeeling smirk! _Annmarie thought absent-mindedly to herself as she watched Klaus intently. "Where is he?" She demanded an answer.

"Patience," Klaus instantly dismissed Annmarie's demands. "Come on, we're leaving," He commanded.

Stefan tried to catch onto Klaus' obvious ulterior motives. Elijah was dead; trapped in a coffin with a white oak ash dagger piercing through his chest. Clearly, the doppelganger wasn't aware of this knowledge. "Right," Stefan nodded. He turned on his heel to shut the cupboard, thankful Klaus hadn't found Elena before he proceeded to walk out the front door as Klaus had commanded.

"You too, sweetheart," Klaus ordered Annmarie with a dead tone that suggested he was no longer in the mood for her stubbornness.

She folded her arms irritably, brushing past Klaus as she hurried out the door. Klaus followed, leaving the apartment vacant once again and finally allowing Elena to breathe.

* * *

><p>Blinking a few times, Annmarie allowed her eyes to adjust as she found herself waking up in the back of a car. The windows were tinted, telling her whoever's car this was wanted privacy. Then her mind set back to Klaus. The last thing she remembered was blacking out. She didn't know how, but she guessed it was something to do with the hybrid.<p>

"Excuse me," Annmarie said, trying to get the drivers attention as she sat up properly. There was no sign of Klaus or Stefan, but simply the driver sitting statue-like in the front seat. _Obviously he'd been compelled. _"Hello?" Annmarie repeated herself. She sighed as he remained still, giving her no response. Giving up, Annmarie opened the car door and climbed out of the vehicle. There were no people around. She simply found herself looking up at an outdated building – some kind of bar.

Annmarie started to walk within, silently observing the brown attire of its inside as she did. There were two levels; the upper level, as Annmarie strolled in, held tables and booths whilst the lower level presented a more laidback area with various couches, a small dance floor and a stage. The actual bar was to the far right.

A woman appeared out of no where. She was dark-skinned, with extremely short bleached hair. She looked like she was in her mid-fifties. "Can I help you, my dear?" She asked Annmarie.

"I'm with them, _apparently,_" Annmarie replied, pointing towards Klaus and Stefan who were sat at the bar, chatting amongst their selves.

The woman looked briefly at the hybrid and ripper before resting her view upon Annmarie again. "Now what's a pretty thing like you hanging out with trouble makers like them?" She smiled. "Come on in, my dear," She welcomed her.

"Thanks," Annmarie paused, looking at the lightly-lit pink sign above the bar. "Gloria?" She'd automatically guessed from the sign that this woman was the owner of the bar.

"Yes, that's my name," Gloria smiled.

Annmarie offered Gloria a smile in return. _At least this lady had the decency to be friendly. _"Where is everyone?" She asked as she glanced around. The place was empty.

"We don't open for another hour yet. But please, help yourself to a drink," Gloria said before she walked down the steps to the lower level and over to tend behind the bar.

Annmarie followed slowly behind, descending the steps quietly. She'd hoped the others hadn't discovered her presence just yet.

"Looks like our doppelgangers finally woken up," Klaus commented as he turned in his seated position to capture her in his sight.

"That's the doppelganger?" Gloria asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "The thing that's supposedly standing between you and your hybrids?" She whispered.

"Yes," Klaus answered, glancing over at Gloria. "That's her."

"This _doppelganger_ has a name," Annmarie grunted irritably.

"Alright, my love. No need to get in that stubborn manner of yours again," Klaus replied, provoking her with his smirk.

Annmarie, aggravatingly, broke their eye contact and turned her back to him as she spotted a jukebox. She decided to wander over and check it out.

Klaus observed her closely as she went off, enough to burn a hole in the back of her head. "Don't you want a drink, love?" He called out to Annmarie as he twisted back in his seat to face the bar again.

Annmarie rolled her eyes. "Not from you," She remarked as she begun flipping through what tunes the jukebox had. "But I'll take a beer if Stefan's offering."

"Don't get me involved," Stefan laughed.

The jukebox was old-fashioned, therefore the collection of songs it contained were behind on the times. Annmarie selected 'Hey Jude' by The Beatles, causing her face to light up as the old thing actually worked. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better," Annmarie sung the words quietly to herself.

Klaus could hear her soft voice meet the music as it filled the bar. He smiled, abstracted by the fact that it'd been her that had brought the smile on.

Preoccupied by her singing, Annmarie swung her body around only to come face to face with the hybrid. "Don't do that!" She snapped at him for making her almost jump out of her skin.

Klaus decided it'd be best to ignore the obvious fiery attitude this doppelganger had. _She was much like Katerina in that department. _He remained silent as he handed Annmarie the bottle of beer she'd requested, simply taking a brief moment to study her and highlight how she'd caused him to smile like no other had in so long.

Annmarie took the bottle from his grasp. There was an odd connection she'd felt in that moment that she couldn't explain. It'd caused her to look away from him. "Thank you," Annmarie mumbled, looking back up into his pale blue eyes.

Klaus had his gaze fixed on her, his expression unreadable. "It's my pleasure, sweetheart," He replied after a few pauses, smirking at her before he turned away. The link between them had been broken.

"Wait," Annmarie said, quickly following after him.

Klaus sat back at the bar, his eyes landing upon Annmarie again as she stood behind him with her arms stubbornly folded. He'd returned to his indifferent self.

"Where is Elijah?" She asked, glancing between both Klaus and Stefan.

"I recall asking you to be patient," Klaus replied, grinning deviously in Stefan's direction. The two clearly knew something Annmarie was oblivious to, and she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

* * *

><p>The night had crept in all too fast. Elena had figured out where the electricity supply was coming from, letting dim light flood over the once dark room. Cricket's chirps and noises from other nightly creatures could be heard, leaving an overwhelmed Elena still scarred from the previous visit of unwanted guests.<p>

Elena could hear loud, brash footsteps ascending the staircase from the hall, making her alert as she gripped onto an old sharp tool she'd found. Her breathing picked up as the footsteps grew closer. Once Damon swung the door open, Elena let her muscles relax. "Finally, I called you an hour ago!" Her voice sounded desperate.

Damon threw a bag at her, dismissing her complaints. "Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight," He grinned.

For a few seconds, Elena was speechless that he'd been so dismissive. "I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" She hissed at him.

Damon casually took a seat on an old chair. "I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it and move on." A silence took place as the two exchanged a fleeting look at each other. It wasn't that Damon didn't care; he simply wanted to skip the Klaus crap. "Are you okay?" He asked as his facial expression softened; his tone thinly caring.

"Am I okay? Of course I'm not okay! Klaus has Stefan, and now he's also got Annie. Of course I'm not okay!" Elena cried.

"Calm down, Elena. We're here to get Stefan back, remember? Now we have one more person to save, but so what? Last time I checked, we make a pretty good team," Damon assured her. The two shared an unspoken gaze that caused fireworks to explode in Elena's stomach. "Now get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross."

Elena nodded as she was snapped back into reality. "So you know where he's gonna be?"

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan."

The plan was easier said than done, but Elena simply nodded again. "Okay." She paused to take a small breath. "Thank you."

As his eyes played perfectly on Elena, something clicked in Damon's mind. For once, he'd be the one relying on her and not the other way round. He hopped up from his seat and paced towards Elena. "But you're gonna have five minutes, tops before that hybrid _freak _rips my heart out. So _please _tell me you can do this," Damon asked, his eyes shielded with a plea for his dear life.

"I can do this," Elena concluded confidentially. She was going to get her boyfriend and her sister back, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>As her gaze travelled around the now-crowded bar, time was ticking <em>dramatically <em>slow for Annmarie. Klaus and Stefan were still at the bar while she had resorted to a booth on the upper level. _What was she supposed to be - their hostage? _She thought half-heartedly. The girl was stuck with nothing but her negative thoughts and a bottle of bad-tasting alcohol.

...

"What's with you?" Klaus asked as he turned to look at Stefan, who was starring into his lap. "I thought Chicago was your playground."

Stefan finally looked up, his eyes fixed tiresomely onto Klaus. Clearly, the ripper wasn't in a good mood. He was starting to become extremely frustrated of Klaus' mystery game into the 1920s. Why Stefan couldn't remember the various blackout periods he'd had in the past, he didn't know. "So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people."

"Well that's certainly half of it," Klaus answered, picking up the bottle of alcohol.

"What's the other half?" Stefan asked, almost too quickly to process.

"The other half, Stefan," Klaus paused, pouring out two shot glasses. "Is that you used to _want _to be my wingman," He continued, sliding one across the bar's surface for Stefan. There was a glint in his eye that suggested just how much he missed having Stefan as a brotherly figure in his life.

Stefan froze in a moment of insight as suppressed memories filled his head. "_You know, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you."_ However, he still couldn't quite unravel them.

Klaus held up his shot glass to begin a toast. "To friendship." Stefan was broke from his insightful trance; Klaus kept a cautious eye on Stefan's still dazed expression before he swigged back the drink.

...

Annmarie had her head down on the table, her arms wrapped tightly around to block out the light and sound of the bar. She'd had a little too much to drink than she'd first wanted and what made it worse was the throbbing she could feel from an approaching headache.

Alarmed by sudden vibrating, Annmarie retrieved her buzzing phone from her shoulder bag. Her eyebrows quirked in interest as she'd received a text from an unknown number.

The text read: We're on our way – Damon.

She let out an ill-tempered breath, deleting the text and sliding the phone back into her bag. _Didn't they realize the stupid mistake they were about to make? _

_...  
><em>

"You compelled me to forget," Stefan stated as their venture into the twenties had dug deeper. The reason behind his blackouts from the past were suddenly as clear as crystal – Klaus had compelled him to forget everything related to Rebekah or himself.

Klaus starred at the bar with lost eyes. He didn't look proud of what he'd done to Stefan all those years ago. "It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate."

"But why?" Stefan paused. A sudden curiosity sparked inside of him as he tried to uncover what Klaus was hiding. "You shouldn't have to cover your tracks, unless you were running from someone."

Klaus glowered at Stefan. As far as he was concerned, that area of his past wasn't necessary for Stefan to know. "Story times over," Klaus concluded coldly.

From the far side of the room, Damon had walked into the entrance, immediately capturing the attention of Stefan. Damon signalled for him to go outside before leaving again.

Stefan set his sight back to Klaus, who looked extremely pissed off now Stefan had obviously discovered something he wasn't supposed to discover. "I need another drink. A _real _one." Klaus waved his hand, giving Stefan permission to go.

Annmarie watched attentively from her position as Stefan walked past her and out the bar.

* * *

><p>Damon walked casually out of the bar, looking around the darkness for his brother. However, he unexpectedly found himself pinned to his own car, Stefan holding him by the collar.<p>

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan spat furiously in Damon's face.

"What is wrong with _me?_ What is wrong with _you._" Damon growled, equally as fuming as he brushed Stefan off of him. "You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you? Good? Bad? _Pick one._"

"Klaus almost saw Elena today. He caught Elena's twin sister for god sake. You have to get her out of Chicago."

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and that _twin sister _home safely."

"They are the key to _everything_," Stefan explained, his need for Elena's safety increasing. "Klaus can't know that Elena's alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus has discovered a new piece of the puzzle and he's figured this newly found doppelganger is why he can't create any new hybrids. He has a _witch_ that's seconds away from figuring out Elena's alive! Tell Elena to _go home _and _forget _about me." Stefan was livid at the fact Damon had even considered bringing Elena to Chicago in the first place.

"Tell her yourself," Damon said, peering over at Elena who'd revealed herself from the shadows.

* * *

><p>Annmarie was still at her table, drumming her fingernails on its surface impatiently. She'd contemplated going outside to see what the hell was going on, but had figured it'd be a bad idea.<p>

As Damon came striding back in, Annmarie immediately stood up. She needed to stop him from disturbing Klaus at the bar. "What are you doing?" She whispered urgently as she caught him in time.

Damon rolled his eyes as he recognised her voice. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He retorted as he carelessly turned to face her.

"Going over to grace Klaus with your mockery? Is that really a good idea?" She muttered angrily.

"I _need _to _distract_ him," Damon replied, disdainfully choosing to ignore Annmarie and continued his way over to Klaus.

Annmarie mentally slapped herself for failing to see Damon's inability to do what others warned him was a bad idea to do.

Damon placed himself calmly into the chair beside Klaus. Despite the calm façade, he was terrified of this hybrid just like any other normal vampire would be. He hoped Elena had Stefan under control because the last thing he wanted was to get his heart plunged out by this psycho.

Klaus smiled to himself as he saw Damon sit from the corner of his eye. "I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raff now," he commented.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse," Damon responded, causing the hybrid's smile to broaden.

Klaus took a small cocktail umbrella, idly twisting it between his fingers. "You don't give up. Do you?"

"Give me my brother back, throw annoying Annie in the mix and you'll never have to see me again," Damon spoke, quirking his eyebrows in a tempting manner.

"Well I am torn. You see I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so," Klaus continued without a care in the world.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker," Damon smirked. He was really pushing his luck now.

Klaus grinned, though his patience had worn thin with Damon this time. He stood, gripping at Damon's neck quicker than a bat out of hell. Slowly, Damon's feet left the ground as Klaus lifted him by the throat.

Annmarie fled over to the scene in panic. "Stop, Klaus!" She yelled in plea. She hadn't grown fond of Damon, but she didn't want him to die. He was the only person left to protect Elena.

Klaus ignored the yelling doppelganger. "Oh dear, what was that?" He casually spoke as something in Damon cracked. He brushed the sharp end of the cocktail umbrella against Damon's skin. "I'm a little boozy, so forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries."

"No!" Annmarie cried as Klaus stuck it threateningly close to Damon's heart.

"No, that's not it," Klaus continued, his tone still uncaring as he pulled out the blood-covered stick. He sustained to stab it higher than he had before, causing Damon to groan in pain. "Almost," Klaus cooed, twisting the stick upwards.

"You want a partner-in-crime? Forget Stefan, I'm so much more fun," Damon choked, thinking of any line he could say to sidetrack Klaus. He was becoming desperate.

Without another thought, Klaus threw Damon across the room, causing him to collide with a table. He strode towards Damon, breaking the leg off a chair to use as a stake as he did. "You won't be any fun after you're dead," Klaus spat angrily, aiming the stake high above Damon's heart. He went to plunge it though the stake suddenly caught fire. Klaus furiously tossed it across the room. "Really?"

"_Not _in my bar," Gloria warned. "You take it outside."

Damon attempted to move but Klaus pushed him back down. "You don't need to negotiate your brother's freedom," Klaus advised. "When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Klaus released Damon and stood up, gazing over at Annmarie with that same unreadable expression from earlier.

She scowled at the hybrid, feeling a mixture of anger and confusion towards him. The way he kept looking at her… Annmarie couldn't decode his intentions by them. Quickly, she was at Damon's side. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. All Damon did was twist and turn in agony. "You look like you're in excruciating pain," She frowned deeply.

"That's – because – I – am." Damon struggled with his words as he tried to get to his feet, his tolerance for the unbearable ache at an all-high. He felt a few bones break back into place as he finally stood. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Damon started pulling her in the direction of the entrance.

"I'm not going anywhere," Annmarie resisted, pulling her arm back.

Damon turned to look at her with utmost incredulity. "What? You're as crazy as the hybrid!" He snapped, throwing his hands up in disbelief. "Do you have a death wish or something? Because that's what you're gonna end up being if you stay here… dead!"

"Maybe so, but I _need _to find Elijah, and the only way I'm going to do that is by staying here." Stubborn Annie had returned. "Now _leave._ Before another scene from The Terminator breaks out."

Damon glared daggers at her before giving up. "_Fine,"_ He bellowed. "It's your funeral." Enraged with her attitude, Damon stormed past her and left. _He'd only been trying to help._

Infuriated by what had just happened, Annmarie found herself marching over to Klaus, who'd resided himself back at the bar. "Enoughof your _stupid _games," She hollered at him. "Where is Elijah?"

Klaus looked at her and for the first time, she could read him. His eyes were calm, almost miserable yet they radiated such fury. It puzzled her how he could contain such feeling all at once. And what she felt when he gazed at her like it puzzled her all the more.

When he hadn't replied, Annmarie decided it was best to postpone the subject of Elijah just a little longer. "What's eating you?" She asked him, sitting on the empty stool next to him.

"Oh, I don't know," Klaus replied. He'd broken their eye contact and opted to watching the alcohol swish around in his glass instead. "I'm trying to get my friend back yet his brother keeps creeping up and distracting him from my target."

Annmarie watched him with careful eyes. She realized it'd been loneliness that was imprinted in his unreadable expression. All she'd seen seconds ago had been a monster, but what she currently saw was an entirely different being. "You mean Damon with Stefan?" She asked.

"Who else?" Klaus questioned tiresomely.

A small silence fell upon them. Annmarie sighed forcefully. "Solitude's a bitch." She'd had her fair share of solitude growing up, so in some ways she understood him.

Klaus glanced at her from the side, smiling at her comment. It felt odd that a human was actually on the same page as him. However, Klaus abruptly cleared his throat as he realized how out-of-character he was being with her. He downed the rest of his drink and got to his feet.

Annmarie frowned as she sensed his sudden change. She had to admit, she didn't like it. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"It's time I checked on Rebekah," Klaus replied, his tone low and hoarse once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter is fairly long, but I got carried away! Anyway, please review for the next chapter! Thank you (:


	4. Chapter Four: Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! All rights remain with their respectful owners! The only element I own is Annmarie Gilbert.**

* * *

><p><span>Colorblind<span>  
><em>Chapter<em>_ Four__ – __Reality_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey everyone! Before I begin, I'd like to thank everyone for the favourites/alerts. I'm ever so thankful, but could I get a few more reviews please? I accept constructive criticism as I feel it helps me improve, and sweet comments always inspire me to write more too! Thank you so much! (:

* * *

><p>After realizing he'd let his guard down in front of the doppelganger, Klaus had gone back to acting out in his ways of fury. It tormented him that he'd become defenceless to a petty human he'd known for five minutes, and knowing he hadn't realized it until after it had happened made him beyond contemptuous. Klaus had discovered her and now she was under his control until he figured out how he'd use her for making his hybrids. She was supposed to fear him, not pity him.<p>

"Ow!" Annmarie complained of the sudden pain she felt from Klaus gripping tightly onto her arm, forcefully pulling her to wherever his destination was. "You're hurting me!" Her teeth were clenched. He was making her incredibly bitter.

"That's the point," Klaus replied, his tone low and grim as his grasp on her arm squeezed tighter.

Annmarie groaned in agony, his tense hold on her causing a blood clot in her upper right arm. She could feel it going numb. "Can you at least stop walking so damn fast?" She barked irritably. "You may as well drag me."

"Quit your whining, love, or you'll find me _dragging_ you is a lot less painful to what I could _really_ do to cause you pain," Klaus warned her ominously, immediately letting go of his grip and pushing her away with force.

His strength caused her to soar backwards and into a hard wall. Annmarie instantly dropped to the floor as she felt an inconceivable amount of pain twinge up her back and through her neck.

Klaus was suddenly at her side; an odd instinct had overcome him that told him to help her. _He__ hadn__'__t __meant __to__ push __her __so __forcefully._

Annmarie struggled to shove herself away from him. At that moment, she didn't want him near her. "What the hell is your problem?" She spat at him. A familiar confusion conquered her; one moment he was calm and the next, rage had completely taken over again. She felt like she was back to square one. Inevitably, her eyes started welling up with tears from the distress she currently felt.

Klaus witnessed the agony in her eyes; the agony he'd caused her. Although she refused to look at him, he looked at her. His eyes emitted guilt.

"What happened?" A familiar voice crept up from behind the scene.

Immediately, Klaus became alert and stood up to meet the voice. "Just a little accident, Stefan. Nothing you need to be concerned about."

Annmarie turned herself to observe Stefan. Her vision became clouded as her mind's attempt at blocking out the pain begun to transpire. Promptly, her eyes rolled back and her eyelids closed as she became unconscious.

"But she's out cold," Stefan stated as he watched Annmarie loose consciousness. He could read the obvious pain she was in. Stefan wasn't as uncaring as Klaus, though he simply couldn't do anything without looking weak.

"I'm sure she'll be _just_ fine and dandy, Stefan," Klaus spoke, his tone dire to what had just happened. "Now what I need you to do is wait out here while I go in and check on Rebekah. _Don__'__t_come in until I say otherwise. Got it?"

"Yeah," Stefan nodded casually as he looked back up at Klaus, hiding his previous dismay over Annmarie. "Of course."

"Good," Klaus settled simply. "In the meantime, put _her_ someone she'll be more comfortable," He paused, looking down at Annmarie impassively. "We wouldn't want our guest to be uncomfortable when she wakes up, would we?" He smirked, depriving the subject as he turned and walked off inside.

* * *

><p><em>With her hands and feet tied tightly together by thick rope, Annmarie laid down utterly petrified on an old, shabby-chic styled couch. Her wide, chocolate eyes took in the carved ceiling of the magnificent room she was being held captive in. She didn't understand where she was or who she'd been captured by. The last thing Annmarie remembered was waiting outside 2104 Maple Street. She'd been contemplating on whether to go inside and confront Elena when a sudden pair of large hands had grabbed her from behind and taken her into a dark car. After that, it'd all been a blur.<em>

_All of a sudden, Annmarie could hear footsteps from outside in the hall. As she managed to sit upright in her position, she attempted at freeing herself from the ropes. They drew nearer, only causing Annie's heart to beat an extra notch. She struggled as the ropes were too tight, causing a burning sensation to arouse her skin. Then the footsteps were no more._

_Annmarie slowly began to look up; her eyes meeting with a pair equally as dark as her own. Despite her strong character, she'd never experienced a kidnapping in her lifetime. She was terrified to think that her life may end any minute now. "W-who are you? W-why am I here?" She asked, her lips quivering._

_Almost too instantly, his dark eyes had shot from starring at a distance to observing her close up. Annmarie blinked a few times, trying to uncover how he'd got to her side so quickly and even thinking she'd possibly blacked out for a mere second. Everything happening mystified her._

_The man begun leaning into her, as if he was about to kiss her._

_Annmarie found herself leaning back to avoid his contact. "W-what are you do-doing?" She spoke ever so delicately, her obvious lip quiver radiating fear. _

"_Keep still," He whispered in her ear, gripping her shoulders to stop her movement. His warm breathe against her skin made her shudder as he continued to lean in, though what he did was unexpected; he'd simply inhaled her scent before moving back to lock eyes with her. "Human," he concluded in a mumble. "It's impossible."_

_Annmarie shuddered as he spoke. His tone was soft, sincere yet his choices of words were fantasy in her world. She knew every being on this planet to be human. So why did he seem surprised when he'd figured she was a human? _

_His eyes remained transfixed on her, his head tilted slightly as he calmly scrutinised her. He'd distinguished the apprehension in her eye. But there was more to this girl before him. She was completely oblivious of their reality. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Elijah."_

"Elijah? Elijah…" Annmarie murmured as she gently woke from being unconscious for the past few hours. Half-asleep, she smiled fleetingly from her dream, Elijah's image still burnt in her mind. She stretched and rolled over though she suddenly fell from the bed, the blanket going with her. Annmarie turned onto her stomach and screamed into it's warmth as the pain thundered through her back again. _It__ was __like __being __thrust __into __the __wall __twice._

"I wondered when you were going to wake up," A soothingly rough voice came from nowhere; the only soothingly rough voice that drove Annmarie to insanity.

"Klaus?" She whispered, enquiring to know that it was in fact him. Her head was spinning so immensely that she needed the reassurance that she wasn't hearing things.

"That's right, sweetheart," Klaus replied, his tone twisted with the usual hint of heartlessness.

Annmarie groaned as she swapped sides, now resting on her back. Her eyes caught sight of the room. Its walls were a pale yellow and the curtains were a magnolia colour to match. They were tightly shut, so Annmarie guessed it was night already. Finally, she gazed upon the hybrid who was seated carelessly in the corner. His shirt had bloodstains from where he'd obviously returned from a hunt. "What do you want now? To throw me out the window?" She choked coldly.

Klaus glowered at her comeback. "I don't appreciate your tone, Annie."

"You, _Klaus,_are not in _any_place to call me _Annie_," She spat at him, reaching her hands up to grip the side of the bed. She tried to hoist herself up, though in her weak state, she ended up falling down again. Her eyes watered as she desperately tried to contain the malady she felt.

Klaus couldn't watch her effortlessly any longer. He stood from the chair and walked over to her, gently lifting her up and placing her upon the bed. "I understand you're upset with me, so I'll let it go this once."

"Oh, how gracious of you," Annmarie retorted sarcastically, glaring daggers in his direction.

Her attitude made him want to rip her throat out, but deep down he knew he deserved it. Klaus chose to remain silent whilst he carefully studied her for the second time. _She__ dreadfully __reminded __him __of__ someone __from __his __past._

Annmarie starred silently back at him. She was terribly fed up with this unreadable expression he gave her, as if he was trying to figure her out. She previously thought she'd seen something else in him, but maybe she'd been wrong. Abruptly, Annmarie closed her eyes to escape his stare. Elijah's image slipped back into her mind. "Where is he?" She mumbled. "When are you going to take me to him?"

Klaus grimaced. He suspected the subject of Elijah; he'd heard her murmur his name whilst she'd been dreaming. "Was the dream of Elijah not enough then?" He asked out of wry amusement.

Her eyes snapped open again, her soft features transitioned into a glare for a second time. "My business with Elijah is none of your concern."

"Business? So that's what you're calling it?" Klaus commented.

Annmarie's expression became frozen at Klaus' words. 'Business' had always been the term Elijah would refer to when he'd go away for a certain period, leaving her alone in his house. Hearing herself say it didn't really affect her, but hearing it from Klaus made a difference. It made her realize how much she longed to hear Elijah's voice again.

Klaus knew the instant Annmarie's expression froze what this 'business' was between his brother and this doppelganger he felt a strange connection with. It brought back to Klaus, fragments of a memory he'd wished to forget.

"_She should die for your gain?" Elijah asked, after offering an alternative that would allow Katerina Petrova to survive the sacrifice._

_Klaus gazed defiantly into a large fire place, dismissively smiling to himself. "She is human. A life means nothing."_

_Elijah turned at his brother's words. "I beg you to consider this." His words stressed a new tone; one of desperation._

_Klaus also turned on Elijah's words, an element of surprise to his features. Slowly, he paced in the direction of his brother. "Are you so foolish as to care for her?" He asked._

"_Of course not," Elijah replied, though he didn't convince Klaus._

"_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak," Klaus lectured, his voice disappointed by the sudden revelation of his brother's obvious feelings towards a human. "Elijah, we do not feel, and we do not care."_

_Elijah looked to the floor, a piece of him saddened that his younger brother could truly have lost his humanity. "We did once," He spoke up, his tone hopeful as he locked eyes with Klaus._

_A pigment of truth could be unravelled in the way Klaus starred back; a pigment that suggested something was still there. However, his expression changed after a few moments; one of denial. "Too many lifetimes ago to matter."_

Annmarie watched as Klaus seemed to fade out of reality. "Klaus?"

Without delay, his pale blue eyes were back on her. It suddenly occurred to him; what if he was becoming weak? Why had these memories come flooding back the minute Annmarie steps into the scene? It must have meant something, but Klaus couldn't allow this to happen, especially not at the mitts of siring his own race. He immediately looked away from her and stood up. He couldn't wreck the memory from his thoughts, though he urgently wanted to.

"Klaus?" Annmarie repeated, confused by his actions yet again. She so desperately didn't want him to look away. She wanted to see his beautiful eyes stare into her own again, so she could read just exactly what he was thinking; every time he looked away crushed her spirit just a little bit more.

Finally he'd gained the strength to connect his eyes with hers again; those chocolate brown eyes that made his expression become difficult to read, because it wasn't an emotion he was used to expressing. Annmarie brought something out in him that had been buried deep for a very long time. "I just wanted to apologize," Klaus spoke. His voice was different; still low, though honest.

Annmarie starred at him, no words leaving her mouth as he apologized. She was utterly fazed. There were signs in the way he looked at her that proved he meant it; Klaus had finally given her evidence to believe there was something beyond this façade he constantly had up.

"Get some rest. You need it," Klaus advised. His eyes remained on her and though he couldn't bring himself to say it, a part of him cared for this girl. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he did.

* * *

><p>The following day after Rebekah's resurrection, all four - the hybrid, the ripper, the doppelganger and the new original - are out in the buzzing of Chicago's high street stores. Both Klaus and Stefan are seated in two comfortable seats drinking champagne; while Klaus is having a blast getting re-fills of his drink from a beautiful shop assistant, Stefan is hunched over the seat bored out of his mind.<p>

"There has to be more to this dress," Rebekah called from the changing room. The original, and Klaus' younger sister, had been trying various outfits all morning. Adjusting to the twenty-first century wasn't an easy task.

"There's not," Klaus called back, his tone tiresome, though he's too busy eyeing up the shop assistant to pay much attention to his sister's complaints.

Rebekah finally walks out, strutting up to the two boys and revealing a short, netted dress. A black bow under the bust completed the look. Stefan looked up out of interest. "So women in the twenty-first century dress like prostitutes then?" Rebekah commented sarcastically. Her accent was strong and British, much like Klaus'.

Annmarie intercepted a short laugh at Rebekah's comment. Currently, she was leant against a far-wall, observing from a distance. Although, she was much more pre-occupied by a magazine she was reading.

"And what are you laughing at?" Rebekah snaps as her gaze travels over to Annmarie. The two hadn't gotten along all morning. All Annmarie had heard last night was Rebekah's complaints through the wall when she had been trying to sleep. It was like the girl didn't stop!

"Oh," Annmarie pauses as she briefly looks up from the magazine. "Nothing. I just read something funny," She lied.

"Really? And what was it you found so amusing that you'd just so happened to read it the moment I'd walked out of the changing room?" Rebekah asked.

Annmarie raised an eyebrow at the original. _She __hated __smart ass __comments._"Fine. You're right. You _do_ look like a prostitute," Annmarie concluded, faking a smile at the blonde. "So in future, don't presume things when they're already true."

Klaus found himself grinning at Annmarie's intercepted comment before he took another drink of his champagne.

"Why are you smiling?" Rebekah asked her brother as she witnessed his grin. "I'm your sister. You're supposed to be on my side! And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he looked over at Stefan. "It's _dance_ music…" Stefan corrected Rebekah.

"People _dance _to _this_?" Rebekah frowned deeply. Stefan simply nodded.

Klaus sighed though. He'd had enough. Having Annmarie's attitude follow him around had been bad enough, though Rebekah's complaints proved to be twice as aggravating. "We done?" He asked his sister persistently.

Rebekah paced towards her brother. "And why are you so grumpy?"

"I needed _one __thing_ from you, for my witch to find out why my hybrids were dying. _One__ thing._ Your necklace, and you _lost _it." Klaus didn't sound happy again. And all the while Annmarie pretended to be lost in the magazine; she listened in on the conversation. Observing another one of Klaus' mood changes made her frown.

"I didn't loose it. It's just been _missing_ for ninety years," Rebekah replied, causing Klaus simply to laugh. "So, what do you think?" She asked, turning her attention to Stefan as she changed the subject. She gave a little twirl in the dress.

"I… like it," Stefan commented, though his tone suggested otherwise. He automatically looked over at Annmarie, his mind setting back to the comment she'd made about the dress only a few moments ago. Though turning back to an annoyed Rebekah, he found it hard not to smile. "What? I said I like it."

"I can _always_tell when you're lying, Stefan," Rebekah remarked irritably before turning on her heel and heading back into the dressing room.

Stefan looked over at Klaus, while Klaus merely shrugged and poured himself another glass of champagne. "Nice one, good work," Klaus commented.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her," Stefan chuckled.

"I heard that," Rebekah called back to them.

Annmarie rolled her eyes. _This__ sister __of __Klaus__' __was __such __an __attention __seeker._ However, the doppelganger was suddenly distracted when she could have sworn she'd seen Elena outside in the streets of Chicago. Placing the magazine back down where she'd originally found it, curiosity swept over Annmarie as she crept behind the others and made her way over to the shop window. A bus drove past, and there she was – Elena on the opposite side of the street. She locked eyes with Annmarie, signalling for her to meet her outside. Another vehicle brushed past and she'd disappeared.

Turning back, Annmarie briefly checked on the others. _The __hybrid__ and__ the __ripper__ seemed __too __tied__ up __in __Blondie __to __pay __much__ attention __to __her __anyway._Without a second thought, Annmarie walked out the store and crossed the road. She turned the corner to the next street and saw Elena leaning against a post from a distance.

"Elena?" Annmarie called, taking a small jog over to her. "Elena, what are you still doing in Chicago? And where's Damon?" She asked, looking around for the blue-eyed heartthrob but finding no one else in sight. She crossed her arms stubbornly and waited for an excuse. However, the response she got was unforeseen.

"I'm not Elena. I'm Katherine."


End file.
